ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Justice League Arc 1: Chapter 4
This page is for Chapter 4 of Arc 1 of Ben 10::Justice League. Story Bellwood Streets The ground started to shake, buildings started to fall over. People were running for their lives, many people were close to dying. Suddenly, a fast beam of light went up the building, missing all the falling rock. "HEATBLAST!" screamed the fire alien. Heatblast reached the top to see the Vengers holding alot of people captive. The Vengers was a team that assembled to defeat Ben. They had four members: Billy Billions, a spoiled little kid, Mazuma, his robot minion, Captain Nemesis, a former hero who turned into a villain because of Ben taking his spotlight and Kangaroo Kommando, a strong villain. "Oh hello there Benjamin!" shouted Billy Billons. "My systems read that Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is stressed, tired and angry. I am currently looking through his history." said Mazuma, as she was using her robotic powers. "NO! I will not let you do this!" screamed Heatblast as he fired a beam of fire at Mazuma, burning some of her circuits. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Nemesis as he prepared to shoot his beam. Heatblast soon pressed the Omnitrix symbol which made him turn form. Heatblast soon turned into a blue dinosaur-like Velociraptor. "XLR8!" screamed the blue alien. XLR8 ran around Captain Nemesis, stealing some parts of armour and his wepaons. He then done the same to Billy Billions and Kommando. XLR8 soon then ran around the whole area saving everyone. XLR8 then returned to the top of the building. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" said all of the Vengers except Mazuma. "Buying time." said XLR8 as suddenly plumbers appeared around him. "Thank you,Ben" said Magister Patelliday. "No problem." said Ben in a calm voice. Patelliday was about to comment on Max but he was interrupt by two famillar faces. "Ben!" screamed a famillar voice. Before Ben could reply he was hugged by Lucy Mann. "Sorry about Max but I got a friend to see you." said Lucy. Suddenly, Rook appeared. "Rook!" screamed Ben. "Hey Ben, sorry about Max.." sadi Rook until he was cut out by Ben. "I have to get going, see you all later!" said Ben as he transformed into Big Chill and flew off. Unknown "My Lord, shall we attack Tennyson now?" said a mysterious voice. "He is not ready for my grand return, my minion." said a darker voice. "But, sir The Tennyson, he is better to attack while weak." replied the voice. "We will have to wait until he has recovered from my murder." said the dark voice. Notes That is it! One new alien this chapter, XLR8 one of my favourite aliens. I will not be using Fasttrack, I don't like him. Anyway, this is a chapter to see how Ben is dealing with facing Max's death. Most of the Ben 10 character won't appear in the DC Universe, this will be probably the last time Rook appears. Also, I hope you guys liked the little thing at the end. We know the person who killed Max but we don't know WHO they are. Next chapter, a famous Ben 10 villain will appear and at the end Ben 10 leaves his universe! Once again, Au Revoir. Category:Episodes